1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hose clamps and more particularly to a clip for holding the relatively stiff distal end of the hose clamp against the main portion of the hose clamp to prevent injury by inadvertent individual contact therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Hose clamps having a stiff annularly shaped tensioning clamp band formed of substantially stiff flat strip material such as lengths of stainless steel are used in almost every avenue of industry, including the automotive industry, the marine industry and any other industry utilizing a flexible hose requiring sealed attachment thereof onto an internal tubular fitting. These hose clamps include an outer tensioning band, a proximal end of which is connected to a tensioning device for regulating the girth of the clamp band and the other distal end portion of the clamp band having spaced slots which engage with a rotatable screw or worm member within the housing of the tensioning device which produces girth or annular size adjustment and tightening of the clamp band to produce tensioning against the outer surface of the hose over which the hose clamp is secured.
Because of the inherent nature of such clamp bands, the distal end portion carrying the spaced slots must extend beyond the tensioning housing as the girth of the clamp band is reduced and tightened around the end of the hose. Because of the stiff and sharp-edge nature of the material utilized in forming the clamp band, the tendency is for the distal end portion thereof to extend from the housing a distance sufficient, in combination with being outwardly springingly divergent from the annular shape of the main portion of the clamp band to pose a serious risk of harm to individuals when moving in the vicinity of such clamps. Typically, a distal end portion of the clamp band will extend away from the clamp band a distance of ½″ to 1″ or more depending upon the amount of the distal portion required to be utilized for full tensioning of the clamp band itself around the hose. In such a position spring away from the clamp band itself, the risk of harm is thus incurred.
An early U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,494 to Baldo teaches an improved hose clamp structure with an improved tensioning member, the disclosure showing early signs of the problem of injury or harm to which the present invention is directed. The distal end 11 of the distal portion of the clamp band 10 is there shown beginning to separate from the annular band shape as the tensioning screw 24 reduces the girth of the hose clamp itself.
Maio, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,558 discloses a safety hose clamp which includes a guide member for maintaining the forward terminal or distal end of the band in contact with the body or main portion of the clamp band to minimize obstruction and inadvertent contact of the band by an individual. This disclosure clearly depicts the problem at hand and one OEM-manufactured response to this safety problem.
Another approach to resolving the potential harm associated with conventional hose clamps is disclosed by Asakura in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,614 which teaches the covering of the distal end of the clamp band through the last of the slots or an additional central aperture formed adjacent to the distal end of the clamp band. FIG. 13 therein clearly depicts the emerging distal end of the clamp band and the hazard posed thereby.
Another body of prior art patent teaching is disclosed in the following U.S. patents which address various additional functional issues resolved by the individual teachings contained in these patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,830 Duprez        U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,088 Sauer        U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,804 Sauer, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,375 Enlund        U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,747 Bäkdahl        U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,607 Hohmann, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,624 Mockridge        U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,169 Coffman        U.S. Pub. US2004/0207195 Bowater        U.S. Pub. US2005/0087979 Col        
The present invention clearly addresses this issue of potential harm posed by conventional hose clamps by providing an additional clip which is separately and easily installable onto clamp band either during manufacture or thereafter which simply and easily lockably engages onto the clamp band and will then serve as a retainer or strap for holding the distal band of the clamp band emerging from the tensioning member directly against the annular shaped body of the clamp band in harmless fashion.